1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for controlling speed of a car. More specifically, the invention relates to a speed controller for a car using telematics and a control method thereof, in which, by connecting a speed control unit and a brake control unit of a car together with a speed detecting sensor to a telematics system for a car, the travel speed of the car is monitored at all times, and, furthermore, if the monitored travel speed of the car exceeds a certain range (for example, the distance from the car to an object in front or a speed limit), regardless the operation of a driver, the brake control unit is controlled so that the car can travel within a speed limit, thereby preventing in advance a collision accident with the object in front.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is known publicly, a car is designed in a pattern that the car speeds up proportionally to the extent of pressing an accelerator pedal, and the speed relates to traveling is displayed through a gauge installed on a dash panel so that a driver may recognize.
In addition, conventionally, in order to enhance safety in connection with the traveling of a driver, a sensor is attached at the front portion of a car to measure the distance to an object in front (for example, a car).
However, conventionally, although a driver measures the distance to the object in front by detecting action of the sensor, in the case where the driver does not keep a safety distance properly with respect to the travel speed, the driver does not have enough time to determine promptly the distance to the object in front and respond accordingly, thereby incurring inevitably personal losses by the collision with the object in front.